Combee
|dexcekalos=076 |evointo=Vespiquen (only female) |gen=Generation IV |species=Tiny Bee Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Flying |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=12.1 lbs. |metweight=5.5 kg |ability=Honey Gather |dw=Hustle |body=11 |egg1=Bug |color=Yellow |male=87.5 |evo= }} Combee (Japanese: ミツハニー Mitsuhanii) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Special Abilities Combee are able to stick together and build a large wall for protection and Defense. They usually travel in packs and they bring honey and other food sources to their leader, Vespiquen. Anime Combee debuted at the end of the episode The Grass-Type is Always Greener! where Ash and Co. along with Cheryl would follow it in the next episode. Combee had an even bigger part in An Angry Combeenation! where they guarded their colony and served their leader Vespiquen. Combee made a cameo in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Evolution Female Combees evolve into Vespiquen when they reach level 21; male Combees do not evolve. Game Info Locations | diamondpearl=Sweet Honey Tree| dprarity=Common| platinum=Sweet Honey Tree| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt trees, Bug-Catching Contest| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Route 12| bwrarity=Uncommon| xy=Route 4| xyrarity= Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Apple Woods (6F-12F)| Ranger2=Vien Forest Chroma Road| }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=A Pokémon formed by three others. It busily carries sweet floral honey to Vespiquen. |pearl=It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep. |platinum=The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen. |heartgold=At night, Combee sleep in a group of about a thousand, packed closely together in a lump. |soulsilver=At night, Combee sleep in a group of about a thousand, packed closely together in a lump. |black=The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen. |white=The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen. |black 2=This Pokémon is a set of three. When they sleep, they gather up and form a giant hive of 100 Combee. |white 2=This Pokémon is a set of three. When they sleep, they gather up and form a giant hive of 100 Combee. |x=The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen. |y=It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep.}} Learnset Level-Up Machines None. Breeding None. Tutoring All of the following can only be tutored in Pokémon Platinum. Sprites |border = |dpspr = DP 415 front.png |dpsprf = DP 415f front.png |ptspr = Pt 415 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 415f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 415 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 415f front.png |IVback = Combee Back IV.png |dpsprs = |ptsprs = |hgsssprs = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Combee BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Combee XY.gif |xysprf = Combee-F XY.gif }} Origins Combee's English name comes from a combination of the word "honey'comb'", and "bee". It's Japanese name Mitsuhoney comes from the words 蜜蜂 mitsubacchi (honey bee), and the English word honey. The name Combee also sounds similar to "combine," as Combee resembles a combination of three bees. Trivia *This is the only Pokémon with two different genders where only the female can evolve. *The fact that there are more male Combee than female may be linked to the fact that real Bees only have a single queen and many male workers. *Combee is the second Pokémon to be based on a bee, the first being Beedrill and third being Combee's evolved form, Vespiquen. Gallery 415Combee_DP_anime.png 415Combee_DP_anime_2.png 415Combee_Dream.png Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon